Scars
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: "That was so sweet… I never thought someone like Kai could be so cute… I suppose it just takes the right person to bring out the best of him…". -You know… - Kai caresses his hair – the people who are most afraid of pain are the ones who have felt it the most. Your past with Barthez is guilty of that. YAOI, Lemon. Kai x Claude.


Hello, everyone! Welcome to my newest one-shot of a pairing I started shipping not long ago, Kai x Claude. This is part of my RP as Kai in Tumblr´s best Original Beyblade Role Playing community.

**Warnings:** YAOI (Boy x Boy), LEMON (Explicit sex).

So, if you don´t like the above, please don´t read :)

But! If you do like it! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me.

**SCARS**

Kai kisses him while hugging him tighter. His lips are soft and they caress Claude´s slowly, preparing him for the most amazing night of his life –so far-.

The older holds Claude´s hands, then, he breaks the kiss and guides him to the bed, where they sit on the border and then kiss again. This time, they can´t hold themselves anymore and use their tongues to taste each other, biting their lips, sending shivers to Claude´s spine as he just lets Kai explore his mouth.

The Russian makes him lay on the bed, never separating their lips.

For Claude, it feels good when Kai comes on top of him, feeling the weight and heat of another person on top of him for the first time in his life. But the weight isn´t uncomfortable, all of the opposite, he feels _owned_, and that is a new sensation for him.

Kai abandons his mouth and kisses his cheek just before moving down and kissing his exposed neck.

_That was so sweet… I never thought someone like Kai could be so cute… I suppose it just takes the right person to bring out the best of him…_

Claude is just thinking about how lucky he is for being with someone as Kai when, suddenly, he feels hands raising his shirt and caressing his stomach.

Kai is surprised when the boy under him stops him in the act and looks at him.

-What´s wrong?

-I… I´m nervous….

-Don´t be

Claude tries to smile, but Kai is able to notice his insecurity. The red eyes fix in the grey and he comes back to face his new lover, kissing him softly while taking him between his arms and the older feels how the other presses himself against his chest.

-I´m sorry… it´s just… I-It´s my first time and I´m afraid it will hurt too much

-You know… - Kai caresses his hair – the people who are most afraid of pain are the ones who have felt it the most. Your past with Barthez is guilty of that.

Claude´s left hand is taken by Kai and he makes it touch the back of his neck. The younger can feel a soft scar there, not too big, but large enough for him to notice the damaged skin.

-Kai…

-I have many of them – the red eyes close – I feel proud

-W…why?

-It reminds me of what I went through to be where I am now

-Would you go through everything again in order to defeat Tyson?

Kai´s eyes open and look at the ceiling.

-I… don´t know

Claude looks at him and then he sits. The Russian does the same and leans over to kiss him again when he is stopped.

-I want to show you mine…

The Spanish takes Kai´s hands and makes him remove his shirt, exposing his pale skin.

The skin is white and beautiful, with many small cuts all over it, in the arms, the chest and below. The boy´s cheeks are now red as he feels very embarrassed to show Kai the marks made by his ex-coach. He doesn´t feel proud as the other does, but he knows that him, from everyone, would be the last one to judge him.

Claude closes his eyes and pants as he feels Kai´s mouth against his chest, the tongue on his scars, licking them softly and slowly, something that feels far beyond sexual. Both of them can feel a very powerful bond growing between them, as they understand what hat to be done in order to have such wounds.

-Maybe it will hurt – says Kai while taking his hands to Claude´s jeans and starts pulling them down – but if you tell me to stop I´ll do it. If you tell me to continue I´ll do it.

-I trust you – Claude smiles and pulls Kai´s shirt off, revealing his body to him, making him blush at the sight of such a muscled and strong body – That´s why I want you, _and only you,_ to make love to me

It´s Kai´s turn to blush, just a little bit, unnoticeable for his partner, but he can feel his own temperature rising up.

-Only me – he whispers – no one will touch you apart from me. You will belong to me and nobody else.

-Kai, I don´t want to be with anyone else but you.

Claude shivers when he feels his mouth covered by the other´s, as he has very strong feelings for his lover now.

This kiss turned into war, as they both wanted to enter their mouths and lead the rhythm, which was just too much when Kai positioned himself on top of the Spanish, both laying down again on the bed, pressing his crotch against the other´s to make him feel how hard he is already.

Claude can´t help to moan at the feeling of Kai rubbing against him, and closes his eyes to feel it even more. All of his senses are now focused on the body on top of him, and it just seems as if they are one already.

Kai stands up and removes the rest of their clothes until both of them are only covered by their underwear.

The Spanish takes the chance and analyses the body in front of him. Kai´s skin is just a little bit darker than his own; muscles covering and showing up all over, making him look strong and manly. He also notices the ex Blade Breaker is _quite ready._

But Kai doesn´t mind.

He decides to give the most pleasure to Claude and leave his own needs for later. He climbs on top of him and kisses his lips passionately. Their hands grab each other´s and lace their fingers, placing them over Claude´s head.

The younger tightens the grip on their hands and closes his eyes. He didn´t say anything, but he smiled, feeling as the luckiest man on the world.

The Russian returns to his neck, giving him small and soft kisses, licking here and there. Kai bites that soft, untouched skin, but without hurting it.

The red eyes try to find every scar on him, and imagines how they were carved in the skin he is claiming as his own in this moment.

-I´ll never let anyone hurt you again – he whispers – I´ll protect you no matter what. These scars are beautiful, but they are enough.

Claude blushes and feels his heart beat faster by listening to him. He always wanted that. To hear those words. To feel important for someone, important enough as to defend him from harm. From Barthez.

-I… I will also protect you, Kai. I will always take care of you.

He feels how Kai´s hands tighten against his own and says nothing. But he doesn´t need to say anything for Claude to know those promises are real, and the Russian feels just the same way as he does.

Kai gets to his nipples, where he plays with them, covering one with his lips, rejoicing while he listens to Claude´s moans.

If someone asks Claude at this moment what Kai is doing to him, he won´t be able to answer, as it feels just too good to focus at anything. Every part of his body screamed that whatever the Russian is doing to him, it feels awesome and it doesn´t want him to stop.

The hands let each other go.

Kai takes Claude´s waist as he travels down it, still licking and biting the exact places to drive his guy crazy, feeling him tremble below him. He feels the other´s hands in his hair, caressing it.

The blue hair is soft and it slips between his fingers, just for Claude to grab it again while he keeps his eyes closed.

Just now, Kai descends even more, to his lower abdomen, until he arrives to the area he wants.

Claude feels how the blue-haired takes his boxers and pulls them down. This sole action makes him become extremely hot, and he can´t help to moan when he feels Kai´s mouth on his tights, licking one leg, then the other. Kai´s mouth is now on his knee and licking all the way up his crotch.

Kai continues to bite without a specific rhythm, but constantly, those soft legs held up by his hands and arms, licking after every time he makes his that part of Claude´s skin.

Finally, all of the sudden, Kai takes Claude´s manhood into his mouth, provoking the younger to sigh, moan and arch his back, as it´s the first time he is giving that kind of pleasure.

He feels Kai´s tongue all over his intimacy, licking, sucking, pressing against it, it´s just too good.

-Kai… don´t… stop… K-Kai!

It might be because he´s never felt anything as pleasant as that before, or that Kai is just too good with his mouth, but Claude can´t last much longer and he shuts his eyes and moans while finishing, filling Kai´s mouth with his cum, and he feels how he swallows it all.

-There´s something better than this – Kai smiles when he looks at his face, all blushed, his lips parted looking for air

-R-Really? Show me…

-But I need you to relax, ok? – Kai removed his own boxer, making both bodies completely naked now – if it hurts too much just say it and I´ll stop

-All right – answers Claude – Kai? Can you kiss me?

The older comes back to his face and kisses him, caressing his hair. He feels how he is becoming nervous again; especially now that he´s felt Kai´s size and knows he is quite big.

-It´s normal you feel this way – says Kai – but I promise you the most painful will soon be over and then you´ll be screaming for me not to stop

-I… I hope so… I trust you, Kai

-Good. Just relax and take a deep breath – he gave him a last kiss and now returns his attention to lower parts.

He takes the tube of lube he´s brought to Spain for such a purpose and covers his fingers with it. Then, Kai takes one finger inside Claude´s virgin entrance and tries to lubricate him as much as possible. At least, he isn´t complaining now, but as soon as he brings the second finger in, Claude sights out of pain.

-How are you doing? – asks the Russian, covering all of Claude´s with lubricant as best as he can

-I´m good. Please continue.

Kai can feel how tight and small Claude is, and he thinks to himself he must be extremely careful so as not to hurt him, as he is very well gifted and the other is still a virgin. But not for long.

-Are you ready?

-Y… Yes

Kai positions himself. He raises Claude´s legs to his sides and places his own manhood in his entrance.

-I really like you a lot, Claude – says Kai at the time he lets himself in and leans over to kiss him. He feels Claude´s moan trapped in his throat, maybe out of pain or out of pleasure, but it was there. He stays like that, kissing him without too much answer from the other while he gets used to it – So? How was it? The hardest part is over now

-R… really? It didn´t hurt that much… you… you were quite good

-I told you, I´m good in bed – Kai removes his hand from his manhood and places his arm under Claude´s back, in some kind of hug – now, stay relaxed. I´ll start moving

-All right

Claude closes his eyes as the Russian starts coming in and out of him. It was true, the first penetrations were rough, uncomfortable and they hurt. But shortly after, the pain had disappeared and it is now replaced by a burning pleasure that feels better than anything else he´s ever felt before.

Kai moves slowly. Even though his body begs him to do it faster, his mind tells him not to, that he must be soft and slow, so that Claude gets used to it and enjoys it, his body traumatized enough by pain already.

The Russian relaxes now that he listens to Claude´s moans, the boy has his eyes shut, his hands grabbing Kai´s arms, and are moving now to his back, caressing it slowly, while motivating the movements of his own body. He knows it´s fine now to move a little bit faster and he does it just enough to satisfy himself, still trying his best not to hurt him.

-Kai… ah… Kai! Don´t… D-Don´t stop!

The Russian feels an overwhelming wave of pleasure by listening to him, knowing he´s enjoying it. He now places both of his arms under Claude and feels how he wraps his arms around his neck, hugging each other while making love for the first time.

-Claude… you are so tight… it feels so good being inside you…

The boy can´t handle it, Kai´s words are just too exciting, and he feels how he is now close to climax again.

Claude´s moans and sighs are perceptible for Kai, and he comes closer to his face, having those beautiful sounds directly next to his ears. This is too much for him and the red eyes shut, trying to focus not to come already. Not until the other does it first.

Kai modifies his rhythm. Now, the movements are less repetitive and more spontaneous, reaching different points inside Claude. He kisses his lover and feels even better when the younger caresses his face, placing both hands on Kai´s cheeks.

It really feels different to the other times he´s done this. This is the first time he is in total control of the other person, and he just loves how the domination feels.

Claude notices how Kai muscles tense up, realizing he´s not far from finishing. It seems Kai is enjoying himself as much as he is doing.

This was the first time he felt completely out of himself, a little numb, a little more present on earth than ever before. He felt warm and safe, being held so tight by Kai, his bodies made one, sharing one temperature, and knowing it doesn´t mean only sex for Kai, as he also has feelings for Claude.

For the Spanish, the pleasure he is feeling right now is just too good, how Kai´s manhood hits erotic spots he wasn´t even aware he has them, and his own manhood trapped between both bodies, rubbing against Kai´s stomach is driving him over the edge. He´s never come twice in a day, but it´s just about to happen.

But it isn´t only the carnal satisfaction which makes him feel so good and complete. It goes far beyond that, as there is also something in his chest and his mind, something bigger than anything else, maybe his feelings for Kai. It is warm, sweet, awkward, but good. And it doesn´t feel out of him, it feels a part of his own being. He tried to save in his mind every part of Kai´s body on top of him, his temperature, his smell, his presence, what he represented and everything they had lived in the past few days.

And Claude smiles. He lets himself enjoy this moment. Nothing else matters anymore. It is only him and Kai loving each other.

The Russian breaks the kiss to watch him smile and he realizes the vibrations he feels in his own body are becoming more constant and stronger, every time he pushes into that small body he feels closer and closer.

But Claude comes first and he holds Kai´s shoulders, shuts his eyes even tighter and starts moaning uncontrollably as he feels immeasurable waves of pleasure travel all around his body, feeling how it gets too hot between his legs, finishing with a loud scream of Kai´s name, as he just enjoys the best night of his entire life. The feeling stays in him for some seconds and it starts fading away a little bit later. But now, it´s Kai´s own turn. Claude feels his body shake, knowing he is just seconds away of filling him with his own cum. He presses Kai against himself, closes his eyes and caresses his back. He opens his eyes when he hears the Russians moans, companied by a warm feeling inside him. It was the most beautiful sound ever, to hear Kai Hiwatari just completely lost in his own pleasure.

Kai collapses on top of him and Claude smiles.

Moments later, they let each other go, Kai comes out of him, just to find a more comfortable position and then hug each other again.

-You were right. You are big… and excellent in bed – confesses Claude to him – I… I can´t even tell you how much I enjoyed it

-I know you did, and I´m glad about it – he caresses his hair – I hope you remember your first time for the rest of your life

-I will as it was so good… - Claude rests in Kai´s chest – I´m glad I… I waited until this moment

-Does it hurt now?

-It does. But just a little.

-Good

-Kai? Your heart is beating very fast

-Just as yours. And I´m extremely hungry now…

-The food is on the kitchen – Claude stands up – but we should shower first

-Hmp – Kai stands up too – I like your initiative

**The End.**

_By Cloy Jubilee_


End file.
